Slaves have feelings too
by cutemonic fox
Summary: AU King Roy decides to buy a sex slave to bring back to his giant manor, how will the king deal with the over insulting, bad mouth slave? Royai rated M.


**SLAVES HAVE FEELINGS TOO**

**CHAPTER 1**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN COMPLETELY EDITED AS OF : 07/01/2011  
**

Roy Mustang, king of Artemis, ruler of the people, and quite the ladies' man. He has riches beyond measure, unlimited access to anything in his city, and there were no ifs, whats, or buts from anybody (excluding his father and sometimes his aides) for his reasoning's around what he does. Questioning him was completely unethical and unheard of, by his logic he's right you're wrong, cry yourself a river and bathe in it.

Once upon a time ago one unfortunate soul probed him in front of his servants, peasants, merchants, and other authoritarians. The authoritarians were visiting that day for a royal dinner; he summoned the wealthiest patrons from each kingdom (with tremendous help from his two aides). Some accepted and some could not make the festivity, and made up for it by cordially writing a letter of condolences for their absence. When all had their fair share of wine and dine he took it upon himself, and proudly so, to invite them down to his city for a tour. Not only for the ego petting, but with unshaded hope that one of his guests would sneak in a good word, unbeknown-st to him, to his father and other important rajahs about his ruling.

Roy was undoubtedly embarrassed, but mostly stupefied; by the faces of his invitees they were feeling mutual. The man shouted obscenities and claimed that Roy was nothing but 'a lying piece of cow pie, who should instead, have his head cut off,' he was not only testing his patience but also his integrity; he would be damn to have that smudged because one disobedient peasant, who he thought at the time shouldn't have been even out his hut anyway, decided to step out on his own terms.

'Everybody knows a king is not a king without his honor and integrity,' his father's anthem.

He handled the situation as he would do a fly, coaxes it, aim for it, and swatted it. Before anybody had time to blink he was being dragged away by his guards vehemently blowing steam out of his ears, and Roy never broke a sweat.

'Shall we continue?' he said as though nothing had happened, he impressed his guest; he felt accomplished. Of course, still, Roy was sure there was those eerie phrases' rummaging about from invitee to invitee.

_'Why would that man even do that in the first place? He knew he was the king, right?'_

_'Quite, no peasant, not even his workers would have stepped up to his father like that.'_

_'He knew how to keep these little urchins in line'_

_'Well he was one of the best' _

Roy didn't initially hear these phrases upfront, but he knew they were there. Anybody could call him paranoid, but they were always there.

He was forever sure.

Alas, though, today Roy feels less than pleased as he was rides down to Artemis. After a clash of words in his castle, petrifying his maids and making his workers shutter, between him and one of his aides and he was not up for this horrid voyage, for she, won.

"Sloth" Roy grimed

"Yes sir?" she answers, he can see she was covertly bragging in her voice with her poker face intact. She's worked for his family long enough to see through her seldom reactions.

"Please humor me again," he states.

She wrote on her a pad for small scarce seconds before acknowledging him, "I will be happy to reprimand you, sir." She snootily attuned her body language, pushed back her auburn hair and gawked straight into Roy's dark azure eyes with her jade. "It was your father's request, He found out that this certain merchant is visiting your kingdom this year and wanted you to go, posthaste. and you know as well as me that, though he may not be king anymore, he still has rule over your well-being."

"A sex slave, well-being?" he scoffs.

Sloth dully blinks her eyes at him; he hates that so much. Actually, A LOT of things she did made him livid. He has never had somebody pluck his buttons like she has. She did certain movements or gestures in different ways as though she was testing his intelligence. Sometimes when he would say something she didn't agree with she would gawp at him for a certain period of time as though she was telepathically insulting him. Even so, He knew though that if she left this kingdom would fall to pieces, but that hasn't stopped him from mentally throttling her.

"Try to understand his intentions, sir. I agree with his reasoning." Of course at the time she herself was a bit muddled when she read his father's letter. "So far as I know, sex slaves are becoming more of an inclination in royalty. Especially among kings who still have not deemed a Queen. It is an option in some cases, but in your case it should be a necessity." She thought after this, she deserved some cake.

Her eyes were closed, but Roy knew she felt his glare piercing her head.

"Don't feel insulted by my words, sire." She rebutted, she knows when she adds the extra 'e' to the word, it calmed him a bit; Respect always pleased his soul. "I say it is a necessity because, you, being twenty-nine and not married, should at least have -in a lack of a better word—'fun' for better or for worst. I know as well as any male that every man has needs and those needs have to be fulfilled one way or another." She affirms opening her eyes to her king, "and we also don't want a situation like that of King Samson"

Roy couldn't qualm that truth. Samson, the king of Babura, had been caught having relations with his personal maid; he appointed that this specific maid to be the only one that would clean his room. There was nil suspicion until one of his servants came in during his 'nap hour,' which he made it very clear to not ever be troubled during that time. When caught, news spread like the plague and his whole staff was getting sick. Before he knew it the whole city of Babura found out, from the merchants to the little urchins. This, of course, initially started rumors amongst his citizens; one women claiming when her sister came forth to him with speculation and he suggested to 'further the conversation' on a path walk in the woods and tried to rape her, another claimed he also he had his own 'personal' chef too. Those rumors went without being debunked, but since then his honor, among monarchs and his people, was considered the equivalence of a common thief. Even so, Roy knew he had way more self-control than that of Samson.

His horse carriage journeys to the town square, he looked out the window and could have sworn there was an angry mob forming before his eyes, but instead it was mob of ravening men. This, ultimately, in Roy's mind, was no difference. He couldn't help but to get a crushing feeling of nausea burble in his stomach, which only affirmed the feeling of 'not wanting to be there.'

The carriage was parked over to side by a cluster of trees; Roy had requested it. He didn't want the horses to get over-heated, or so that was his excuse. Sloth reassures him that there was nothing to be embarrassed about. He then rebutted with denial of her accusation, she simply ignores him and made her way to the wooden stage.

The stage of wood had, what was a shape of a box, something covered up beside it with guards on one end and one on the other end, propped up in front of the town's fountain. Roy made sure not to stand too nearby of the mass of testosterone. None noticed his presence; He would feel disrespected if it wasn't the fact that he, again, purely just didn't want to be there.

"One step at a time," Sloth alleged.

Roy's body is filled with a orchestra of mental 'ughs' and irritated grunts that his brain sourly conducted. It wasn't as though Roy didn't like sex; he could honestly say he loved it. He just didn't want to have it with just anything. Sloth said it was common midst royalty; he guessed it would be ok, but he just didn't like the notion of 'doing it' with a women who is being vended out of cage. That, to him, did not sound appealing at all; he liked quality AND quantity.

"Ahoy, men!" roars a man, He had his knuckle in the air creating insanity, the grungy fellow stalks the top the stage like a giant starving cat. "Hello Artemis, thy name is Rambo and I here to provide ye the highest quality, 'trained', tempting mistresses in thy market!" he proclaims. "I don' wan to keep ye fellas waitin any longer, prepare ye, and ye money! Are ye ready?" The pot-bellied man guffaws. This was followed by a huge thunder from the pack.

He uncovers a huge wheeled cage that was alongside the stage, and that cage was filled with shackled women. The guard closest to the steps of the stage goes to open the cage; a whip tied by a rope on his side.

A line of women leisurely exited the coop, their hands and feet restrained. They all wore more-than-short, torn, one piece brown dress, which resembled a form fitting brown paper bag that's been mangled by a very, angry mutt.

"Riza?" A woman renounces staring forward over a crowd of men

"Hm?"

"You think you can not cause trouble," the women voice replies flatly.

"Oh, Lust, you know how I crave trouble. It's in my blood. It's the dog that I train." Riza replies with humorless sarcasm, eying her less than attractive audience below.

"Train it to play dead forever, haven't seen you try to teach your dog that," Lust indicates.

"What's wrong with you." Riza eyed Rambo, his bulge springing up and down on his carcass; if she was fortunate he would have a heart attack, shes wished for such an unfortunate event every moment of the day since knowing him.

"You can say I'm a bit vexed, Just, this day seems to be worst." Lust jiggles her chained hands behind her back.

"I see" she knew all too well what she meant

"Don't try to get yourself killed, that's all I'm asking."

Ah, the game of survival. She and Lust are all too familiar pons in that chess game. But, it seems as though none of them get to shout: check mate. Riza side glances Lust "….I'll…miss you too, Lust" Riza observes more of the crowd, "I think they have a thing for you."

"Such an attractive bunch for me, you're so gracious as usual," sarcasm coats her mouth like a smell of a cod in a hot room.

"You know how I love to share, the loveliness of these men is overwhelming how did we manage to be so blessed.." she accounts flatly mordant.

"God and his jokes; God and his cruel jokes" Lust retorts, after that there was silence betwixt the two.

Lust, as Riza silently assumes, was drawn out first.

"Lets me start off wit some'n that will have ye chaps waterin fer more!" Rambo screams, he signals one of the guards and slightly points at one of the choices.

The woman is forcefully pulled to front edge of the stage. Her hair is dark violet, elongated with a bang that covers her left eye. Her body, as well as her bust, are well developed; her eyes show potrait of sexuality, which is extra credit to this sexually deprived pack of senseless wolves. The mens' animalism is powered steered to overdrive.

Rambo hooks her chin, "look at this gentleman, the structur' of the mistresses here face! Clearly, the face of goddess an a body that would make many landlubbers or seadogs pale in aw!" he swivels her head left to right so the men could appreciate both sides. He envelopes each of her breasts with both hands and boosts them slightly, "aye, shouldn' have to explain these pretty beauts, and er course-" he spins the women to her back side. "Let's not be forgettin de booty, and Im not meaning the treasure either mateys!" he added distastefully, but the men added a wave of knowing laughter. he lifts up the back of her torn dress and proceeded to let the men sneak-a-peak at her bottom.

Roy observes the men rampage at the vision of the slave. He couldn't doubt that she was striking, but she seems, to Roy, 'handed down' from man to man and has been in more beds than he is willing to share with. Even so, he feels disgusted for her. The way these men were acting was purely cannibalistic. Nil one of them have self control, it was like a wilderness specialist watching a pack of hyenas attack a cub, a very defenseless cub.

"Ok, men startin thy bid: 500 doubloons!"

"Five-fifty!" screams a man

"Six-hundred!" another bellows

A conga line of bids was tossed around left and right; one man would visibly get angry at another when he is outbidded.

"Three-thousand pesos!" A man throws.

Rambo grins maniacally "Sold, Thy dirty blond to ye west of the stage!"

Lust is seized up, but before she was thrown completely off she eyes Riza. Riza just desires that this wasn't the last time; she hoped for a lot of things in the past that never came to late, but she just needed this one to be answered. Her eyes marginally widened when Lust glares at her, but Riza knew well.

They will stay tough, for each other.

Riza eyes glower down at the briny of men below, challenging them.

She will stay tough, for both of them

* * *

Further women were subscribed off the stage by men fresh and timeworn. Roy was sincerely impassive in everyone that was presented forward, which maybe, he supposed, might be a good thing. Of course, impassiveness might be mistaken for dawdling to his assistant.

Rambo gestures one of his guards again.

Roy side glimpses his aide; she is gazing fixedly ahead, her hands slightly clenching her pad and her feathered pen. One would think that she was considering a slave for herself. "Hey," Roy signals

Sloth turns her head somewhat, "You seem occupied," he states. "I'm fine," she shut her eyes "it's just the heat, it's causing me waver a little but I'm fine, sire." She ends. Roy right eyebrow heightens in puzzlement but he didn't ponder on it long.

"Alright bid starts at fifty doubloons," Rambo yells in his pirate English.

There is a blond, ginger eyes, and her hair drapes to her neckline. Her figure was a pleasant silhouette with a creamy light peach color. Roy muses why her bid start was so cut unlike the rest.

"Sad," Riza utters

"Hush, wench, before ye get flogged," Rambo is plainly not up for her words.

"I see how you think of me, I'm just garbage to you?" Riza monotonously. She's seen apples have a higher bid than what he was serving.

"Do ye have seawater in ya ear? _HUSH-YE-TRAP_!" at that one of the guards coils his arms around her neck from the back. Rambo confronts her draining face, "I should ask him to snap ye neck like a twig, Ye as use less as ye skankish mother, hush or _I'll kill you_" he spits venomously.

The guard releases her neck once Rambo was through; she collapses to her knees coughing, wheezing. Rambo glares at her, not a tear of sympathy is shown to his limp property. He scoffs, "ye mum were weak also, when I was done with her briny body she be waverin like a ship in the roughest sea's" he laughs.

A sickening laugh, low and reeking. His teeth is showing, a greasy yellow coloring marks every single bone in his mouth. Riza trembles, trembles, and trembles on her knees. Her bones quake in her skin, she could feel heat wrap itself from her feet and scavenge its way to her chest. She breathes hard and ragged not knowing whether she is breathing out air or burning coal. Gritting her teeth to an oblivion, she staggers up to the soles of her feet.

She could snap his neck. she _wants_ to snap his neck.

"Sorry, me mateys! The bid still starts at fifty" Rambo swivels around back towards his, temporary, adoring crowd. They all hail until Rambo starts to soar off the stage and tumbles face onward in the earth; no one tried to catch him. Riza shadows him as he falls, spearing him in back with her elbow. Her dirty hair flowing in nonexistent wind and weather.

An immense gasp and then dead stillness, as if a gun shot was volleyed into the air. Both bouncers fumbles and wrench the slave off the merchant.

The kings left eyebrow wobbles a bit.

Rambo groans and leisurely turns over bloodshot in the face, he is irate and ready for blood. Riza stood there breathing to and fro; the stronghold of Rambo's lackeys did not stop her killing glare to his corpse, because, to her, he was dead. He was always dead to her, but never more so in her life then now.

"You have NO right" she gnashes, excruciating bitterness slashes every word in her statement.

"Aaaaaarggh!Thats ye last straw ye wretched wench!" Rambo rose to his stumpy feet, he trudges and clouts her hard across her cheek, a steamy red forms its mark on her cheek. "Guards, drag the wenches carcass to the woods and flog her, aye, flog her til dead!" He screeches. The guards tighten their grip and proceeds to drag Riza off the square grounds.

Riza closes her eyes and didn't fight them. If she did, what would she do, scream unbearably loud until they let go and 'hop' away in triumph, but only to be grab 5 feet away from where she "escaped?" Either way you look at it, it collapsed to being unethically stupid. Alas, though, she didn't regret her decision; her pride was rolled around in sludge by these bridge trolls for too long. The mentioning of her mother is something she refused to leave lying. She kept her head down, and automatically felt a guilt shock soaring from Lust eyes from the back of the crowd, breaking through every skull and hitting her temple. Riza knew, this, without a doubt would unquestionably burden the rest of Lust's years. She feels immoral, but again, does not regret.

"Stop."

Every soul in that area halts and turns southward to see King Roy mounted, his dark blue uniform being blown by the sudden heated wind and gold appendages on his gold threaded collar glistening from the suns two-o'clock shadow; he threateningly walks forward, his folded black boots making the dirt slightly puff upward, and the crowd splits as if they were 'The Red Sea' and he was Moses. They all get on their knees as he passes by, some looked less than please to do so, but did it for their life sake. "What is the meaning of this misdemeanor!" Roy booms, he nods to his assistant.

"You may all stand" sloth declares.

"M-my Captain!" Rambo bows again to highlight his respects, "I be takin out the trash, sire. Sorry for me outburst, but this slave be causin me heart-ache sold to me. I, stupidly, thought the wench might have changed ye see? And would thar be good quality to sell to ye kingdom, but by how she be actin today I could neva' bestow such a disgrace on ye land."

Roy easily x-rays his lies. If she was such 'good quality' he wouldn't have tried to bid her off at low stakes, or even at all for that matter. He observes at the ensnared blond and nods. "Bring her to me" he orders.

"O-of course, sire. Well don't be standin there like a bunch of scallywags, bring the wretch hither!" Rambo commands frantically.

The bouncers quickly present her to the king; Riza's head was still down and out. He bends forward slightly and cups her chin, "look at me." He commands. Riza did not match his hold; she looks up, heated and surly. Roy looks deep into reddish brown eyes, burned with noticable passion, but Roy also saw something else. He saw defiance. Their gaze locked, sending messages no one else could read, Roy looks serious Riza looks crossed.

They were challenging each other.

"Feel grateful" Roy advices coldly. Riza eyes slightly widen, in what might have been unanticipated shock.

He releases her chin and his body goes vertical, he hoists there for a certain sum of time and crosses his arms "I want her," he says simply. Riza stares; her gaze misplaces its intensity.

"What?" she hoarsely whispered.

"W-wh-what! H-he-her I mean si-"

"twenty-five thousand pesos" Roy interrupts, "that should be enough for you to pack your mess and leave." He scowls, he surely was not up for the merchant's verses; they assisted him in nothing.

"Let her go."

They follow his orders, "Sloth tell the carter to come out to the square and take her with you." He orders, not even sparing a glance. Sloth nods, softly hooks her hand around Riza's arm and gaits her down the misguided sea of split men.

Riza looks vaguely left to see Lust jarring at her, she flashes a minor smirk. Lust just visibly shakes her head and groans.

She was glad.

Riza, she wasn't dead.

She was glad.

"Now, for the rest of you" he barks, "This charade is done, the ones who've already bid keep your accolade, but to the rest of you go home! This function, obviously, cannot be conducted in a way that doesn't disturb this kingdom! I will not have somebody's blood voluntarily splashed against my land, by an outsider or by any man by any means! If you thought that exploit was going to happen and all you men were not going to be punished you were sadly mistaken!"

Roy swiftly glowers towards Rambo, he practically melts into the earth like a roman candle, "Merchant, you will provide me and the other bid winners with a key for the shackles. WHEN you have, get your guards, your stage, your cage, and your foolery and leave my kingdom, AT ONCE."

* * *

Sigh, I know. The ooc-ness of it could kill the shit out of a mocking bird. But, Riza needs a bit of Ed and a bit of her self to correspond to how I want this to work. I, honestly, wouldn't know how she would act if she was in that position (being a slave in all) In the series she's calm, compliant, but at the same time a bit disrespectful at times(but the disrespectfulness hides itself until its truly needed: i.e. when Roy doesn't listen and is almost killed). Alas, though, she performs herself very eloquently so that she passed as being "Riza the operator" and not "Riza the crazy bitch who has a gun fetish."

Sigh, I hope this doesn't piss you guys off. Because, I know, I would be the first to lead a rally of pitch-forking anitard neo-nazis against "Out of character banter." But, alas, again, if I did I would be hypocrite ninja, who is hiding amongst other fanfictioners who are true in heart and soul.

Oh, oh. Also whoever reads this, know that the reviews are derived from chapters I have written in the past and took down (precisely, this year of 2011). Because, well, they were bloody awful. And I just couldn't fathom reading them myself, I actually think you people lied to me ;_;! with all your niceness and ...and...and SHIT! thats why to make up for my travesties as a writer I am rewriting them all (so it wont be heart-wrenchingly painful to stomach). And before I start throwing out chapters left and right I'm making a flow chart to see how I want to conduct them so it could reach the ending Im trying to maintain.

I love you, I'm sorry, and have patience. 07/01/2011


End file.
